The invention relates to the use of an ultrasonic transducer, to a system for treating liquids in wells and to a method for treating liquids in such wells according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
It is known to treat liquids in wells such as gas, oil or water wells with ultrasonic energy in order to reduce the viscosity of the liquid without the use of chemical reagents or steam generators. Such use of ultrasonic energy e.g. has been disclosed in WO 2005/090746A1, WO 93/11338 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,972. The effect of reduction of viscosity is due to cavitation effects induced in the liquid by ultrasonic vibrations.
All these known solutions, however, have certain drawbacks. In particular, there are problems in context with transmission of ultrasonic energy to bore wells over relatively high distances which typically may be greater than several kilometers. Also, known devices have a poor efficiency.